Managing the Mob
by Caliborn96
Summary: Edward Cullen is cocky. He gets what he wants when he wants and nobody stops him. Well, except his mother. She stops him pretty well. Oh and did I forget to mention that Edward is the son of the mob boss? So what happens when Edward's car breaks down in Forks, Washington and the local town sweetheart, Isabella Swan, stops to see if she can help? Rated M language/sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight. **

"Szsssszzss." You hear come from the car. A fist slams down on the steering wheel and foul words paint the air.

"Are you kidding me?! Motherfucker!" Edward Cullen yells to the air. He jumps out of his car to pop open the hood. Steam billows out and he backs up to escape it. He rolls his sleeves up and prepares to look at the engine. "Got to be fucking kidding me. I'm gonna hurt the son of a bitch that sold me this car. Stupid ass." He mutters as he pokes around. He sighs and pulls his phone out. "No service. Great." He kicks the tire and gets back in the car to wait with the door open. This lonely road screamed abandoned but hopefully someone would drive by. Maybe they'd help.

A few hours later as Edward's drifting off he hears the sound of a death mobile. The sound is awful. It grates on his nerves as he sits back up and jumps out. He waves his hand and the truck pulls over. It's dark enough now that it's a little hard to see the driver so he waits, expecting some big fat hill billy to get out, but surprised to see a slim small figure. She walks warily up to him and looks at his car. "You need some help?" She asks.

At first he was too stunned. He looked at her and it was like his heart stopped breathing and started back up just because of her. He swallowed and said, "Please. I don't get any service here so I'm stuck."

"Well, hop in my truck and I'll take you into town. See if Leah's Inn has any room. You'll have to wait until tomorrow for the tow truck. The garage is closed for tonight already." She lets him know.

He locks his car up and gets in her truck. They drive to town and she stops at this place and gets out. She knocks and this lady comes to the door. She's tall, tan and has really long black hair. Really pretty he thinks, but not as pretty as his friend here who picked him up. And like that he realizes he doesn't know her name. Well that's about to changes, he thinks.  
He notices that the tall lady is shaking her head and he has a bad feeling about that. His girl comes back and she frowns. "I'm sorry, she full. She has all these people staying here that are going to the convention in Seattle. So. Well. I don't know." For some reason he wants to see her smile. He never wanted to see her frown or be displeasured by something again. He wanted to take care of her. To keep her.

"You know what I'm sorry, I'm such a jerk. Here you are, a pretty little thing helping me out and I haven't even bothered to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." He says to her as he holds out his hand. She blushing he thinks, as he shakes her hand and smiles.

"I'm Bella Swan."

**I was brain storming and came up with this. Don't know if anyone will like it but whether or not I continue it is up to you. Review me and let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I just posted the first chapter today and already got several review, followers and favorites. It's awesome! So it inspired me to write the next chapter. let me know what you guys think. Really! Review me and I'll keep going. The more reviews the more updates! **

**I do not own twilight. **

Bella's POV

It's just my luck that I find an outsider that got stuck on the outskirts of of town. I had sighed as I got out of the truck. Tired from a long day of work and extremely pissed off at my boyfriend, Jake, because his ex-girlfriend, Jessica, keeps on digging her claws in and the stupid jerk keeps cheating on me with her. Seriously. Yes I know I'm plain and I don't have a ton of boobs but really? He goes and sleeps with the town slut with double D's and then comes crawling back to me, expecting that I'm going to forgive him and let him back in the house. Stupid skank. I told him that he's not getting any from me for a long time kid he doesn't clean his act up. Personally I'm really glad that I've never rode him bareback. To think of all the disease I could have gotten. Ugh.

So I wasn't in a really good mood as I had walked up to him but then I looked at his face and into his eyes. And I just knew. This man was trouble. Capital T and a side dish of orgasm. He was the kind of trouble that had me needing to change my panties. Bad. So I did what any girl with alternative motives and a base case of drool does. Invites him into her car and flirts.

I then found out that Leah's Inn was full and had no where to sleep. So this got me thinking. Sure he's a man that could very easily rape me or kill me but life's full of adventures. And who knows if he wants to get funky I'll bring it right on. So here I am, back in the truck and thinking how to phrase this without sounding like a common whore inviting some dude to her place to fuck, even though I kind of wish I could be that blunt. And while I'm thinking this through he introduces him self and I introduce myself. Edward Cullen. It fit him very well. Edward Cullen. I mouth his name and my phone vibrates. I pull it out of my pocket and I answer the call.

"Bella, you not going to believe this! Well, you will, but that's not the point! Jake is at the bar practically fornicating with Jessica in the middle of everyone. Seriously their one zip away from sticking tab A into slot B! You need to come grab your man before he ruins his life!" My lips purse and I grind my teeth. What a bastard. This is it. I'm done. I'm kicking him out of my house and he can go live in a dumpster for all I care.

"No Angela I don't. I'm sick and tired of this. I'm kicking him out and he can go live in the streets or with Jessica the slut. She wants him, she can have him. I'm done with this bastard. I gotta go Angela. Bye"

An idea is coming to my head but I need to know if it's going to work. So I call Jake. On the 12th ring he answers. It's quiet and I only hear his voice but he most likely stepped out of the bar to get some quietness. "Hey toots! I have to stay late at the office but I'll be home in an hour. That okay?" And if it wasn't okay? What was he gonna do about it? Oh well.

"Yah sure jakey! I miss you though and can't wait until you get home! I have a surprise for you! I think you doggy days are over so I'm gonna let you come back inside. How do you feel about that?" As I say this I kind of want to hurl. No I really want to hurl. I hate his name for me and I hate my name for him. And if there was anyway at all that he was actually going to see the inside my pussy ever again I would have to die first. He's not even that good in bed. Sure he has a really really big dick but he just doesn't know how to use it. But for the sake of him coming home I'm willing to lie a bit.

"Well sweet cakes I feel like I'm coming home in 30 instead of an hour. I can't wait to stick junior back home!" What. A. Retard. I still can't understand why he calls his dick junior.

"Well I'll see you soon jakey pooh!"

I hit the end button and look over at Edward. His expression is kind of funny. He looks pretty dumb founded by my conversation. And now to the next part of my plan. And if Edward falls through then I'm screwed. Not literally. :(

"So Edward, do I look hot?" I ask. I need an honest answer. I'm not gonna make him have sex with someone he finds unattractive. Still dumbfounded he nods his head yes. I smile. "Then I have a proposition for you." And so I go on to explain my predicament. My cheating boyfriend and my plan. My beneficial to both parties plan. And he says yes.

**Yes, I know it's a short chapter but im just getting started. After a while and I've laid the foundation I think that the chapter will become longer.**

**P.S check out my other story "Replaced" that tells what happened after Edward left Bella in new moon. Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for being willing and supportive fans! I hope you like the chapter! **

**Also since I have like 47 followers on this I expect some friggin review to pop up! Remember the more reviews the faster I post!**

**I do not own twilight.**

Edward's POV

All my life has always been, what I want I get. I mean being the son of the mob boss, gives me certain. Well, connection, I guess. So I could basically have any girl I wanted, but yet why do I feel as if life doesn't mean anything anymore? I have no idea. That's why I had driven up to Alaska to spend some time with my cousins and just relax. They were the better side of my family. The side without all the blood, guts and gore. The one where I didn't have to torture guys who betrayed me or kill people who annoyed me. No. They led a normal life. A simpler life. A life that was kind of nice if you could get past the fact that they were't as rich as me. In fact they were far from rich and far from poor. Middle class I would call them. And when I compared my life with theirs I realized that I had it far better and so I did what I had to do. I split, thinking that I'd take my sweet time getting back to dad and work. And then my car broke down. And I had no service. So basically, my life had sucked balls and refused to let them go.

So when this sweet sexy thing propositioned me I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I thought, "hey! my life is finally turning for the better!" And it was. So we drove to her house and prepared to get dirty.

Bella's POV

I was trying very hard to not think about what I was going to do. And failing. I just couldn't stop being nervous. I mean the only person I had slept with was Jake. And that wasn't the highlight of my life I'll tell you. I mean come on! Can't I get some romance up in this joint! Maybe an orgasm or two? Oh no. Not in my life. All I ever do in my stupid boring life is go to work at the stupid diner and get hit on by chubby old men. And Mike. Oh how I hate my fucking job. If there was a way to quit and live a life of luxury I would take it in a heartbeat. Why can't life be a novel? I was reading this one novel, I don't remember what it was called but I have it in my house somewhere and I pull it out everyone in a while to masturbate to 'cuz you know I don't get any action, but anyways it's about this girl Ara who falls in love with this mob boss. Anyways to make her story short, she gets kidnapped and tortured and then her love storms in, killing all the men who had hurt her. She personally saw to the death of a guy who had raped her. It was kind of sad because towards the end she recognized that she loved this man but yet she couldn't let violence happen like it had been done to her. So she turned to the F.B.I and turned in evidence against him. He went to prison, along with his family. She fell in love with a guy who had protected her in while she was being hidden until trial and ended up marrying him even though he wasn't as good in bed as her ex had been. The one in prison I mean. Yah, yah, I know. Personally, I would have stuck with the mob boss. I mean, seriously? You fall in love and turn him in? What a bitch! But you know I'm not the author and I have no idea why I keep the book around, other than the reason that the idea of a mob boss being attracted to me turns me on like none other.

So while my life is far from being a book, I can take control and find someone that can give me orgasms. Someone like this quiet, intense man who looks like he could have been straight out of GQ seems like a good start. As I look over at him while I'm driving I see the moon light play across him face. His face looks so determined, so intense. It's the way he looks most of the time. I can tell and could tell that he's one of those guys that you don't want to underestimate. Underneath I bet he's dangerous. I bet he's smart inside of that head of his. Smart, shy and critical. He seems to me to be one of those guys that always have to be the best at everything. Maybe even cocky about it. I ponder that thought and wonder how cocky and quiet go together, but then my mother always said that it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for. The quiet ones who stand in the dark, plotting their every move and calculating the risk. Yah, she told me those are the guys who to watch for, because they usually are the ones who chop your nose off and feed it to you.

At that I laugh. Edward. Chopping off my nose. That would be the day. I smile and look back over at him. He has this smirk on his face and my breath catches. That look. Oh yay. I could tell we were about to get down and dirty.

**So hey if you liked this review and tell me! **

**Also check out my other story Replaced that tells what Bella went through after Edward left and who comforted her. **

**Don't worry sweet and sour lemons coming soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So i posted this three days ago and the interest I've gotten from it is wowing me! I have almost 3 thousand views already, 47 favorites and 95 followers and counting (literally it's like every 5 min I get a new follower) Thank you guys so much for being apart of this! But I'll let you know, if I have that many followers (almost 100) I expect some reviews. So I'm not posting again until I have at least 25 new reviews. So far I have just 25 reviews. So get typing if you want me to update.**

**Shout out the community Man of Honor! Thanks for adding me! Check it out. It's got a lot cool stories!**

**I do no own twilight.**

Edward's POV

We arrived at a small house and pulled in the drive way. As she cut the engine and we got out of the truck I move very gingerly, trying not to squash my hard as nails dick. When I got close enough to her I out my hand on her back. She jumped and looked back at me but I smiled, and I clenched my hand and moved it to her delicious ass hold my hand there as she unlocked the door. She looked me up and down, her eyes on fire with nervousness and desire, then she grabbed me by my shirt tie and pulled me inside. Pushing me up against the door as she closed it and slinging her arms up and around my neck, then reeling me in for a kiss.

The second my lips met hers, it was like instant fireworks. Yah, yah, I know. Cheesy much? But really. My lips were were on fire and the only thing I could think about it was getting another taste of her sweet lips. So I traced her lips with my tongue asking a permission I've never asked before, while grabbing her hips and grinding her against me. In these past few hours since I met Bella I've been thrown for a double loop. So confused and my whole persona thrown off, letting a softer side of me out that has rarely ever seen day light. So it's weird that I ask for permission but she lets me in and my tongue plays with hers. Learning the crevices of her mouth. Her sweet taste almost to much for me.

She whimpers and clutches my shoulders tightly. My hands slip down to her ass slowly, massaging out any left over tension. My palms cup her and lift her slight toward me. She lifts a leg and rubs up against me, moaning and grating. I cup her thigh in one and lift her up; she wraps her legs around me. I spin and press her to the door. I let go of her lips to kiss her cheek and work my way to her throat. If I would look up I would have seen Bella's face leaning against the door, her throat wide open, submitting to me, giving me access, all in an abandoned ecstasy. I have both of my hands on her thighs, supporting her up against me and the door. As I nuzzle her throat and nip at her ear I start to move. I roll my hips into her, dry humping her. Ahh. It feels so good. I moan and increase my speed as her breathing gets sketchy; when moans start to come out of her mouth more frequently I gasp, "bedroom?" She points to the top of the stairs. I carry her there while she leans down and sucks on my earlobe. I moan involuntary. How can it feel so good?

I kick the cracked door and it swings open, granting us permission. I rush in side, throw her on the bed and leaving the door wide open, I start to get naked. I take off my jacket, kick off my boots, and hurtle my tie and dress shirt across the room. I lean over her and kiss her throat. I bite and suck, making sure to keep her moaning as I mark her as mine. My hand wander, rubbing all over her, making sure to linger on the spots she she seems to really love. Spots like her nipples and crotch area. I pull her up to stand and start to undress her. I look into her eyes, sparkling with lust and embarrassment though for what I don't know. "Bella, you have nothing to be self conscious about. Your gorgeous. Sexy as hell." I whisper in her ear, making sure that win I talk the air from my speech blows into her ear, making her shiver with delight. I pull her top off and run my hands of her bra. I kiss the slight curve of her breasts and nibble slightly. I reach my hands around and nimbly undo her bra. It falls off her shoulders and immediately I capture her nipple. Delicious. Mmm. I suck on it gently and she gasps, arching into my touch, her hand going to my hair. She curls her fingers in it and presses my head to her, asking wordlessly for more. I give it to her as I nip and tease her. Wetting her nipples then blowing on them, causing her to tremble and moan. I walk her to the edge of the bed and push her back slowly, paying close attention to her other breast now. Don't want it feeling neglected now do we?

My hands splay across her stomach and my fingers dip into the very edge of her jeans, pulling and tugging. I start to kiss her stomach and lick her skin, while I undo her jeans and slowly pull them down. They're gone and then I see her white boy short undies and gulp. I rub her thighs and edge her panties down, teasing my self as I see the first hint of her golden brown curls. Her legs shift back and forth restlessly; anxiously awaiting more.

As her panties fall past her ankles and onto the floor I grip her legs and spread them. Between her legs lie heaven. I smell the moist scent of arousal. I lean down and take a deep breath, my eyes floating to Bella, smiling when I see her blush. And in fascination I watch as it spreads to her whole body. The blush, I mean. It trails down and makes her skin tinged with red. I slowly lean closer to her cunt and I lean my body between her legs so she can't close them. I take my hands and spread her. I see the crisp hair covering her nether regions part and rub my thumb back and forth against the sides of her nether lips. I hear her breathing increase as I dip my finger to touch her sweet wetness and bring it to my lips. My tongue darts out to meet my finger and curls around it. Sucking every last drop. I moan. Usually I taste girls first like this to make sure I like their taste. I have to like it or I don't do it. Some girls just don't know the value of hygiene and yes Bella could use a little waxing but she tastes clean and fresh. She tastes like lavender. And with that conclusion in my mind I dive in.

**I know I know I'm drawing it out! But if you want this next part to come you, do your part and review me. Remember 25 review and I post. I'm starting the next part right away. It will be done tonight. If I get 25 review before the night is up I'll post it tonight.**

**Oh and just to help you move faster, next comes Bella's POV and guess who comes storming in?**

**First person to review this chapter gets their name in my story soon. Just post your name at the bottom of the review and let me do my magic! **

**Love ya**


	5. Chapter 5

**So thank you for all your support! You guys gave me 25 reviews on the last chapter so here I am! I Hope you like it! **

**Now before you begin reading remember this! I have 118 followers, 67 favs and over 4,000 VIEWS ! If i have that many people following me and reading this than i expect some reviews. So again. 25 reviews and I post. But no sooner. Don't groan at me! 25 is letting you off easy. (I should! do 50 but im nice like that) 118 followers? easy peesy! see ya soon!**

_**~enjoy**_

**I do not own twilight.**

Bella's POV

I scream. Mother fucker. It's unlike anything ever. Edward kisses me, sucks on my nipples, and dives into my pussy. I really wish I had waxed, but Jake is kind of freaky in the bedroom and he said he likes his girls hairy down there so I just accommodate him. But let me tell you, man it's embarrassing. I promise to myself that as soon as this is over I'm getting waxed. It's my preference. It makes everything a lot more sensitive. ;) And as my mind goes blank in desire, I whimper.

"Edward!" Tongue lash over my clit. "Oh!" Nips me. "Moth! Er." Licks and slurps at my desire. "Fucker!" Sticks his tongue in me and starts to fuck me with it. My hips move in time with his face and I'm glad that though I'm hairy down there I keep it neat and trimmed. Not too hairy and definitely clean. I take pride in being clean down there. I moan as Edward sticks a finger in me and draws it in and out. Faster and faster. His thumb rubs over my clit and his face comes up by my ear.

"Bella, come for me. Scream my name. Ready?" He flicks my clit and sinks his finger deep. My hips buck like a wild bull and my walls clamp down on him trying to keep him in me. I scream his name; have the best orgasm of my life and he hasn't even stuck his dick in me yet. I sigh as I come down from my high. Rubbing his face and running my hand through his hair I pull him to me. His lips meet mine and I taste myself on him.

We finish getting naked and he pushed me down fully onto the bed. I gasp and grin. "Oooh, getting feisty Edward?" He just grins and yanks my legs to where he's kneeling, so that our groins touch. I smirk and wiggle. He growls a and flips me over onto my stomach.

"Bella, I'm going to fuck you hard. If you have any objections you better speak now before you pretty boy comes in here. You have about 10 minutes until he gets here and I'm going to pound you of every second of it. So be prepared. You will be sore in the morning." He finishes what he has to say and yanks my hips back towards him. I groan and whimper as his hands hold me to him tight, most likely causing bruises, but yet I love it. I feel free for once in my boring ass life.

Not once have I ever felt this level of excitement. This pounding in my heart and desire in my pussy, making it throb so hard and so good, is completely foreign to me. So I just go with the program and say, " If you quit right now I'm going to kill you. Please, Edward." I plead.  
"Please, make me scream your name. Only your name." I whisper the last part hoping he wouldn't hear me. Too bad.

"Yes, only my name, Bella. Only my name. I don't want someone else touching the pussy that belongs to me. Do you?" He asks, rubbing his penis in my swollen wet entrance. I rock back against him in an attempt to impale myself on to him but he had such a sweet tight grip on my hips that I was getting nowhere. I started to whimper in agony. Desperate agony, writing to be pleased and quenched.

Then I realize what he wants. So I give him what he wants.

"Yours. Only yours. Edward's Bella. Only Edward's. Only yours!" I scream the last part as I'm impaled with 8 inches of hard thick flesh. **AN: Average male penis is about 6 inches. So our Edward is quite above average if I do say so myself ;) **

Edward's POV

I thrust forward once I hear those delicious words fall from her lips. Immediately I start to pound her pussy. My hips jacking at a high speed, hitting hard to her womb. I grip her hips in my hands for leverage. I know that there is bound to be bruises tomorrow, but right now I don't care. All I can think about is her warmth. The way her pussy takes me all in as I sink deep, clutching at me, attempting to keep me there by sucking at my dick. It all drives me insane, and has me banging away.

I let go of my hands, my leverage, to trail on her back. Dragging my fingers across her spine to make her tingle in delight. I move one hand to her clit and rub it in circular motions, trying to make her feel like she's dying. That is my goal. To bring this sexy woman, that is currently panting beneath me while thrusting her hips back at me in a rhythm known all throughout time, to climax. I intend to give her so many that she can't move the rest of the night. I intend to give her the best orgasm's of her life.

And from what I see, she is pretty inexperienced. I wonder how many lovers she has had. Oh, well the less the better. No other man has the right to touch the pussy I own. And I do own it. She doesn't fully understand it yet, but she will. I will make her mine and she will be my wife. I plan to lock her heart away and store it in mine. No other man will have the right to even look at her once I claim her completely. Soon. It will be soon.

My thoughts are brought back to my precious Bella as she struggles to find release. She shifts her hips and moans. She claws at the sheets and bites a pillow in agony. I decide to put her out of her misery and pinch her clit. She gasps and goes wild: her hips drive back into mine driving me deeper, her back arches and her head falls back in complete abandon. My hands move to her breasts and cup them. I roll her nipples while she floats down from her high.

We continue like this for a few minutes. Me making her come and come and come. And then finally the time comes. I hear it. Someone's loud truck parks outside the house and the person proceeds to make their way into the house. The door slams open and shut. I hear a yell, "Hey toots! I'm home! Why don't you give junior a kiss?" He says some other things but I hardly pay attention as Bella hisses beneath me. I smirk: it's time. As the loud clumsy footsteps pound up the stairs, I pound Bella away, pinching her clit and finally both of us exploding almost in unison as the bedroom door burst open. I look over at the guy that's standing with his dick hanging out, and a bewildered expression on his face. I start to laugh and then it turns to a groan as the last waves of Bella's climax strangle my dick. I pant and smirk the big hulking drunk.

Bella looks up at him and says the funniest thing.

"Hey Jakey Pooh! Meet my new boyfriend!"

**If you want to see the rest of Jake's reaction review me. **

**I'm open to ideas. I love the feed back!**

**Oh and to those who want her waxed ( that me too) she will be heading to get that fur taken off very very soon. ;)**

**Also don't forget to check out Replaced, my other story that pairs B/J together!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this next update. By the way thank you for all your support! I now have 87 reviews! 138 followers and 77 favorites! Oh and I almost have 7,000 VIEWs! So thank you! **

**A shout out to the new community following me! Fanfics That I Have Read by Courtney264! **

**Enjoy! **

**I do not own twilight.**

Jake's POV

When I got the call from Bella I almost panicked but then I walked out of the noisy, crowed bar to answer. When I found out the good news about junior being welcomed home I couldn't wait to get home so I ditched Jessica early and left. It's not like she won't take me back if she gets angry. She can't help her horny self. So I left, my dick getting hard at the ideas of sticking it back where it belongs.

I roll up to the drive way and cut the engine. Anticipation making my heart pound. I rush into the house and call out. "Hey toots! I'm home! Why don't you give junior a kiss?" At that I smirk and pull out my dick, ready to stuff it down her throat and gag her with it. I stomp up the stairs telling her all the delicious stuff I'm going to do to her. "Are you waiting for me sweet cakes?" I I bound through the door, stumbling a little bit because of the alcohol I had drank with my dick in my hand.

I looked at the bed and my jaw dropped. She said something about him being her new boyfriend. At first I just stood there, my eyes popping out of my skull and then I exploded. "What the fuck! Who is this bastard Bella." I yelled in anger started waving my hands at the scene before me. "And what are you are you talking about. Babe? I'm the only one that touches that pussy! Get away from my girlfriend you dick!" I run up to him and pull him off of her. I look down by mistake and see her pussy flooded with cum, and his dick soaking wet, dripping on the mattress. I gag and punch him in the face. His head snaps back from the power and then I'm about to punch him in his stomach but he flicks his fist forward to my face and with a power I didn't expect it knocked me back several feet. "Mother fucker!" I roar. I rub my jaw and rush at his, expecting to tackle him but he side steps me and kicks my ass so that I rub into the bed. My face lands on the mattress and I feel wetness all over my face. Ugh. I all most throw up as I realize that it's their combined cum. I lift myself up and I look at Bella just laying there on the bed. Sprawled as if she couldn't ever move again. I growl and wipe my face. "Why! Bella Swan! Why the fuck did you cheat on me! You bitch!" Someone grabs my shoulder, turns me around and punches me in the face. I feel my nose break and I clutch at my face. I groan and I keep getting angrier by the minute; though it's mostly because I feel really embarrassed. I mean I walk in expecting to get laid by my girlfriend and I see her getting fucked my someone else, she tells me she has another boyfriend and I get into a fight with him. All the while my dick hangs out.

"Jake, get over yourself! You cheated on me first and this isn't the first time. I'm sick of it. So I'm kicking you out and you can take your dick and leave." She stands up and walks to me. I feel my face getting red with embarrassment and hen I get angry. Who is this bitch? She should be thankful that I'm even paying attention to her. That I even have sex with her. I left my hand to slap her but she cocked her head and grabbed my hanging dick and squeezed. I gasped and went onto my tip toes.

"Stop!" I squeak. Mother fuck! It hurts so bad! "Bitch, let go of my dick!" I scream. She just squeezes harder and I whimper.

"What do you say?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I whisper. She lets me go. I collapse on the floor. My hands in front of me. I pant. "Fine. I'll go. But don't come crawling back to me when this asshole doesn't want you anymore! The only reason I wanted you was for the sex. You're not ever that pretty." I finish and storm out.

**How did you like that? It's a bit short but I just wanted to get this part out of the way. By the way, if you pay attention you realize that his dick was hanging out the whole time that he was fighting. So imagine his dick flapping back and forth. (Thanks to a reviewer pointing this out, i didn't say it because it wasn't as funny, but yes Edwards dick was flapping too but it just seems so much more funny when its Jake's rather than Edward's lol) It makes me laugh every time and I'm the one that wrote it! **

**So if you want me to continue review me! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own in twilight.**

Bella's POV

I feel like jello. And it's probably because I've been fucked five ways to Friday. I mean, my goodness that man can pound. My pussy is still throbbing. After Jake left with not only his dick sore but his pride trampled I laid back in bed. But not before I stripped the sheets and put new ones on. I was even too tired to take a shower. So I just laid in bed with Edward. He had an ice pack for his meager injuries. I lay beside him, exhausted beyond all reason.

"Bella come here." He motions to me. I move closer and slip my leg between his along with my arm going over his chest. I rub his stomach and chest in circular motions while I lay my head on his shoulder. I lightly blow over his nipple and I trail my nails lightly over his skin. I squeeze him and close my eyes. My head lifts and falls with his breath. The sound of his breathing lulls me to a mellow feeling. As I drift off I hear a sweet sound. It pushes me off into the abyss of sleep.

Edward's POV

I'm so comfortable laying here with my Bella. Just enjoying company and the sweet sound of her breathing. That stupid ex of her's. The fucker. He'll be lucky if I don't kill him in his sleep. Fuck, as it is now, I'll just send someone to do. Maybe Rosalie. The feisty bitch. Man, does she love to play with her pray. I almost feel bad for him but then I snicker. He has it coming for him.

Bella's eyes are drifting shut and when I think that she's almost asleep but not quite there I start to hum a lullaby. I start to let her know I love her with my words.

I know that Bella and will have a journey together. I look forward to it. But man I really don't look forward to what father will think. He thinks I should marry into the family. Damn it! I'll marry some other cold hearted bitch it I want a puckered fish for a wife. Their all sluts. Major sluts with attitude problems. Honestly I'd probably end up killing them if i married one of them. Who knows.

But Bella? No. I would love my Bella. And that's exactly what I plan to do.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got real busy and came down with a bad case of WB. ( Writers Block) Hope this update will appease you! I plan to update more very very soon!**

**Sorry it's short but I just wanted to get this out of the way so they can wake up in bed together. Right?! I can't wait to see what I write. I have no idea what's next I'm just going with the flow**.


	8. Chapter 8

**A little authors note to some people. One: this is my story. Two: If you have a problem review me and tell me how I can improve in a fashionable manor. Not like some rented mule bucking in the wild wind trying to prove to it's master that it will never be tamed. Ah hah! Yes! I said it! Guys I know that the plot isn't very thick right now and I know that this isn't what you might view as a typical mafia story but it's my story and I'm proud of it. Don't worry though, I'm working on trying to make it as realistic as possible. So now that that's out of the way.**

**I do not own twilight.**

Edwards POV

Time for a little wooing or as Emmet always says: spitting game. I laugh lightly at that and carefully get out of bed. Bella moans in her sleep and moves her hand around obviously searching for me.I shove a pillow into her hand and she sighs as she snuggles up to it. She buries her face and falls back into her dreams. I pull my boxers on and stroll to the restroom as I take a piss and contemplate the meaning of life. As if! Well I do take a piss and use some of her toothpaste and mouthwash. I didn't have a toothbrush on me but still hygiene is good. I wash my hands and quietly make my way down stairs. I look around and scope the place out. I know its from habit butt I already know at least 5 possible exits if I were to be ambushed. No matter how much I wanted to get laid last night I will always protect my back and the backs of those that I love. So while acting like a crazy horny teen last night, I was actually assessing the weakest points in the house.

I shake myself out of my thoughts and I open the fridge. I find plenty of stuff. I look in the cabinets and smile. I grab the things I need to initiate spitting game. I grab measuring cups, pots, pans, skillets, spatulas and of course the ingredients. Then I work my magic. I'm standing there flipping the last pancake and dumping the eggs into a small bowl when I hear the stairs creaking. I tense and wait, I know that rationally it's Bella but still, I tense. She comes into the kitchen and gasps, I smile and wait for it. Three, two, one. She slips her arms around my waist.

I feel her lips brush against my back and her hand starts travel south. I close my eyes and savor her touch. Such love, such feeling. Her hand grasp me thick and hard in her hand. I sigh and push myself into her hand. She laughs and squeezes me as she kisses me again on my back. I take the pancake out just in time to prevent it from getting to dark. I add it to my massive pile of pancakes that I have for us. I hand her the plate and she lets me go to set it on the table. I turn the stove off and grab the rest of the stuff to set it on the table as I look at what she's wearing. My shirt and nothing else. Honestly, lots of girls have done this before and I brushed it off. It had never made sense why women wore a shirt four sizes bigger than themselves and thought they looked sexy. I'd never considered the fact that I could actually be happy about it. Hell, it made me want to preen. Really? It was like she was stating to the whole world that she was mine and not bothering to factor in the part where it was just us two.  
I sit down and before she can sit in her own seat I pull into my lap. she snuggles into me and I wrap my arm around her waist to keep her close. I grab out plate and put a couple pancakes on it. I pour the strawberry sauce over it and sprinkle some powder sugar over it. Then I grab a couple glasses of OJ and sit them in front of us. I lay my head against her back and grab the fork. I cut into the pancake and spear a strawberry. I make sure the sauce doesn't drip and bring it to her mouth. She opens her delicate mouth and reaches out with her tongue to curl it around the fork. She moans and her hand goes to my wrist as she guides the fork into her mouth and licks the utensil. I smile, glad that she likes it.

She reaches for the OJ and takes a sip. I take my own bite and then get her a bite. I slip a few bites of eggs in there. We continue like that in silence until we get full and the food starts to get cold. When we finish she turns around on my lap and lightly places a kiss on the tip of my nose and then a heavier one on my lips. My hands start to roam as I twist her around to face me. I pull her close to me and I deepen the kiss. My tongue plays an unseen game with hers, dominating and conquering. I nip at her lips and she bites at my tongue. I smile and at one small point just our teeth are clacking together.

Minutes later we're heading up the stairs to continue what we started and lets just say that we finished off the strawberry sauce!

Step 1 of spitting game? Check!

**So there you go! I hope your happy with this. It's going to take several steps for Bella to get used to Edward as something more, but honestly she's pretty comfortable already.**

**Here's the outline for the next couple chapters.**

**Next: Step 2 of Spitting game.**

**After that: Mommy Dearest comes to visit but I think that you'll find her to be a little different than what you know. Things start to get heated and not in a good way. Muw ha hah! Stay tuned to find out what's she really like!**

**I'm waiting to update until enough people review so please reiveiw! **


End file.
